The Olympian Protectors: The Titan's Curse
by Gokan123
Summary: Two children of the elder gods were born. One born of fire, the other of water. These two children will be raised to be the greatest heroes to ever walk this earth, or any other. Join Kasai Seishin and Percy Jackson as they become the greatest heroes ever, and seek vengeance for their families.


** Gokan123: Hello readers! I know what you're thinking, "This guy is starting another ****Percy Jackson**** and Naruto crossover?"… YES I AM! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! WELL DO YA? **

** Percy: Easy dude… just calm down… Kasai what's wrong with him?**

** Kasai: Uh Gokan123, did you put that, uh, milk by the bread in your cereal this morning?**

** Gokan123: UH HUH! UH HUH! UH HUH! (Nods heads vigorously)**

** Kasai: On no…**

** Percy: What?**

** Kasai: Um, how do I say this… that wasn't milk… it was nectar…**

** Percy: WHAT?! You know what happens when he eats that stuff!**

** Kasai: At least his bones didn't turn to dust… like last time…**

** Gokan123: ANYWAYS! This story is basically about Percy and Kasai (My OC) being raised as brothers to protect and save Olympus! WOOH WHOOO! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

** Kasai: Wait, the disclaimer!**

** Gokan123: DO IT!**

** Kasai/Percy: Gokan123 doesn't own the Naruto or Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

><p><strong><em> Hidden Leaf Village<em>**

A young man ran through the streets, clutching a bundle of cloths in his arms. He kept running until he reached an abandoned building on the outskirts of town. He climbed in the building and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down it. He clutched his side, blood emitting from a deep wound. He looked down at the bundle in his arms as it stirred, trying to snuggle closer to the man as the wind howled.

"It's okay," the man assured the small child, "It going to be okay." The bundle was a young boy with raven-black hair and startling emerald-green eyes. What was most unusual, though, was that he had three whisker-like lines on each of his cheeks.

Suddenly a flame erupted in the middle of the room, and emerged from it… a woman.

The woman had long brown hair and wore a simple Greek chiton, but what was spectacular her were her eyes. They were a reddish-brown, and the flames appeared to exist within them.

The man shot to his feet when the flames appeared, but relaxed when the woman emerged from it.

"But… now?" the man asked the woman.

"There is no time to explain. Please give me the child, I swear that I will protect him with all of my power."

The man looked from the woman to the child and back again, as if he was contemplating something.

"Please…"

"Alright." The man replied eventually. The woman beamed at him. The man looked down at the child and kissed his forehead.

"Be safe… my son." He was about to hand the child to the woman, but hesitated. "Wait… what should we name him?"

"The name we have already picked. And he shall have my last name"

"I like it, and he will too." the man tried to laugh, but it turned into a coughing fit. He then gave the child to the woman and sat down, with the woman sitting next to him. They just sat there, enjoying their time together. Then the woman stood up abruptly.

"I must go." She said with sadness laced in her voice.

"Wait." The man said. He then reached up and took a headband from his head and handed it to the woman. "Please, give this to him, as a reminder of me." He then started to cough up blood.

"Okay." The woman said, and she looked close to crying.

"Don't worry… I'll protect him from beyond the grave… I promise…" he closed his eyes a final time.

The woman chocked back a sob as she placed a hand to the man's forehead and muttered a chant of some kind. The man's body dissolved in a column of flames that shot up to the sky.

"Goodbye… my love…" The woman and child then disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Montauk Beach, New York<em>**

Sally Jackson was incredibly happy. She couldn't help but feel happy as she watched her year-old son Percy in the water. He had raven-black hair and sea-green eyes, with sun kissed skin. It just filled her with joy to watch Percy splash around in the waves. He was running around kicking up the water with his feet. If one would look closely than they would see that whenever the child would kick up some of the water, a small wave would crash into him, but he didn't seem to care. The more he kicked, the higher the waves grew. Sally smiled at this.

If she had any doubt that her son was the son of the sea god, then this washed it away** (pun intended)**. She knew her son would be a powerful demigod, she just knew it. She knew that his scent would attract monsters, but she chose not to worry about that right now and enjoy her time with her pride and joy.

She really should have worried more.

She stood there, smiling, when she heard a low growl emit from behind her. She quickly turned around and came face-to-face with a ten foot tall, one-eyed monster.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here? A child of the sea? Yes, I can smell the ocean's power coursing through his veins." The Cyclops said licking his lips.

"Percy run!" Sally shouted positioning herself between Percy and the monster. But Percy stood in the water, as if transfixed by the strange creature. The monster charged. Sally tried to stand her ground, but the monster picked her up and threw her with all of its might. She landed a few hundred feet away and her neck snapped, killing her instantly. Percy screamed and tried to run to his fallen mother, but the Cyclops stood in his way.

"I think I'll eat you now little one!" the Cyclops shouted. It charged, but a flash of light interrupted him.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Meanwhile in Atlantis<em>**

The god of the sea sat in his throne, smiling to himself. He could sense his son and lover playing in the water at the place he met her.

He longed to visit his son, but the ancient laws forebode it. Suddenly he felt a disturbance… Sally's life-force was fading… _fast_. He screamed in rage as his trident appeared in his hand. He then teleported to his son.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Montauk Beach<em>**

"I think I'll eat you now little one!" the Cyclops shouted. It charged, but a flash of light interrupted him.

"YOU DARE TRY TO HARM MY SON?!" Poseidon shouted.

The monster stopped in its tracks, fear in its one big eye. "Lord Poseidon! Please let me ex-"

The monster was cut off by Poseidon's trident impaling him in his chest. The Cyclops instantly exploded in golden dust. The sea lord turned to face his son, and saw that he was shaking in fear, his eyes on his mother. Poseidon's face softened.

"Perseus, I'm not going to hurt you." Poseidon said softly, bending down next to his son. He picked him up and Percy cuddled close to his father, crying for his lost mother. They stayed that way until Percy eventually let exhaustion overtake him.

Suddenly, a column of flames appeared and out from those flames stepped a woman with mousy brown hair and reddish-brown eyes.

"Hestia, what are you doing here?" Poseidon questioned his sister.

"I have learned that you broke your oath of course." She replied casually.

"Do you plan to tell Zeus of his existence?" Poseidon asked harshly. "Because if you do than I will-"

"You misunderstand me brother." She cut him off. "I would never dream of turning in a poor innocent child to Zeus, especially after what has just happened to him."

"Then what-" he noticed the child in her arms for the first time. "Sister, who is that?"

"This Poseidon, is my son. I know I swore to be a maiden forever, but it appears I am not the only one to brake my oath." She said, gesturing to Percy.

"How- when- why?" Poseidon stuttered.

"He is just about a year old. I did it because I fell in love. As to how, well…" she smiled mischievously.

"Hestia-" he began, but she cut him off.

"Yes Poseidon, I am aware of the consequences if Zeus or Athena were to find out about them, seeing as they are both children of the elder gods.

"I will tell you my story in time," seeing the look on Poseidon's face, "but right now we must protect our children. Fortunately, I have a plan. I may not be a wisdom goddess, but it is the best I could come up with."

"Well?"

"I say we hide our children in the care of a trust worthy god. If care for them, then Zeus will surely discover their existence."

Poseidon nodded his head, clearly impressed. "And who do you propose we hide them with?"

Hestia smirked. "Why, Hades of course." He reacted just as she thought he would.

"HADES!? NEVER!" Poseidon shouted.

Hestia burst into laughter. Once she stopped she continued "I am kidding brother. I just wanted to see the look on your face. I do not think we should hide them with Hades, but you _should_ respect him more. He would be a valuable uncle to these children."

Poseidon seemed to calm down. "Then who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you can hide them under the sea. You can bless my child so he can breathe underwater. Train them, raise them, but don't let anyone, _especially_ Amphitrite see them. I will visit them as often as I can. Nobody would need to know." She finished.

"Alright, I shall raise them." He replied. He then raised his hand over Hestia's child and he glowed sea-green for a moment, before returning to normal.

Hestia bowed her head. "Thank you."

"No need to bow sister. I just need you answer one question."

"What is it?"

"You are different from when we last met, what has changed you?"

"Love… it was love." She replied. She handed her child to Poseidon and then gave him a headband. "Give this to my son. It was his father's final wish." Poseidon nodded. Hestia kissed her son's forehead and turned away.

"Wait."

She turned around to see Poseidon staring at her.

"The child. What is his name?"

She smiled sadly. "Kasai. Kasai Seishin."

* * *

><p><strong> Gokan123: And… DONE. Take five everybody!<strong>

** Kasai: Even us?**

** Gokan123: No, you two stay here.**

** Percy: Why?**

** Gokan123: Because you two got me on a massive sugar rush at almost **_**killed**_** me!**

** Kasai: **_**Almost**_**!**

** Gokan123: You two are working through lunch today.**

** Kasai/Percy: Aw man…**

** Gokan123: Read and Review! (Waves goodbye, smiling)**


End file.
